


Governed by A Light

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod





	Governed by A Light

Governed by a Light   
Floating on the Ocean Death Bed of Mine  
Box of Wood & Left for Dead & Worms &  
Renfield Lost in a Curse of Endless Time  
Pale White Skin & Bright Red Eyes & Neck Wounds &

Oh but Could You See  
How the Veil Opened Up to Me  
I’d Think It Was Mine   
& It Was  
I Thought There Was Time   
& There Was  
& the Chorus of One Voice Had Spoken to Mine

“Vehicle of Arcturus Libra Be  
Nothing Short of Modesty  
Holy Craft of Star Tetradite  
Projected From the Moon Tonight”

& He Shone Down Upon He With Brilliant Light  
All My Teslas of Flesh Were Quaint Dancing Delights  
& My Universe Rumbled With Electronic Minds  
All Calling Out Numbers & Names & Ideas Unfound  
Lost Memories & Answers & Dreams Left Abound  
I Got Smaller & Further From This Time & You  
& I Receded Away as Receding Folk Do

It Was a Fine Day for Kale  
Sitting in a Clearing Lackadaisical  
The Leaves Descended They, Truly… Did


End file.
